Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel
Na niepodpisane wiadomości nie odpowiadam. Pytanko Chce się tylko spytać czy obrazek z Barym Thorne dobże wkleiłem na infoboxie? ale wiem tylko kiedy wklejałem inne obrazki i posługiwałem się dobrą licencją to zostało ono usunięte Mody W GTA2 Texel, gdy będziesz robił misje do GTA2, możesz użyć nie zmodowanego GTA? To tylko moja sugestia, postępisz jak chcesz. Piszę o tym, bo mamy przedstawiać taką kwintesencję serii, nie przeróbki. Chyba, że to nie twoje screeny.Gimme your all money! 16:39, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Pomnik w Shoreside Vale Nie, no serio? Myślałem, że Shoreside Vale, to archipelag... Pewnie, że to wyspa! LC jest wzorowane na Nowym Jorku, a to miasto, to wyspa połączona mostami. Zmieniam nazwę, jeśli nie odpowiesz.Gimme your all money! 13:45, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Rozbicie Szczęśliwego Gazu! Jezus Maria, za takie coś (ta ciężarówka Coca-Coli), twórcy spolszczenia i modów, powinni dostać dożywocie o.OGimme your all money! 16:25, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcia (obrazki) Jak przesyłać z innych stron np. z angielskiej GTA Wiki obrazki (zdjęcia) tutaj na wikię. Kamil 2009 Wyzerowanie edycji Czy to jakiś defekt, że wszystkim wyzerowało ilość edycji w artach? Gimme your all money! 17:57, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o łączną ilość edycji, ale o ilość edycji w artykułach. Teraz jest wszystko OK. Wcześniej nie było. Pócz mnie i Ciebie, jeszcze paru innych użytkowników nie miało ani jednej edycji w artach, ale aby to sprawdzić, wystarczyło wejść na stronę specjalną, gdzie jest podany wkład na Wiki itp., by zobaczyć, że to tylko błąd infoboxu, ale dość kłopotliwy. Tak więc już wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Gimme your all money! 15:24, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Harwood Autocrusher & Junkyard Czemu usunąłeś dobre grafiki i z licencją, a wstawiłeś obrazek, przy którym wcześniej wyskakiwał tekst o pustości takowego, bądź literówce (były dwie opcje), uniemożliwiającym dalszą edycję? I co z tymi "I Didn't Do It!!" Bail Bonds? Gimme your all money! 14:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Misje w GTA2 Kiedy zaczniesz robić misje do dwójki? Gimme your all money! 17:38, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Texel, ale mi nie chodziło o to, CO teraz robisza, ale KIEDY zaczniesz robić misję do GTA2. Nie denerwuj się.Gimme your all money! 10:14, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Grrr... nie ponaglam Cię... Gimme your all money! 10:19, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Snakehead Wnoszę o tymczasowe zablokowanie artu Snakehead, dopóki nasz nowy kolega nie zrozumie zasad panujących na Wiki... Gimme your all money! 20:54, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Tera nie ma żadnego admina ;( Raczej... Szkoda, że ja nie mogę banować, jestem moderatorem. Jego edycje, to jego POV. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:56, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Wimowolne wyrzucenie z pojazdu Uważam, że ten artykuł nie powinien być zmieniany. Art będący odpowiednikiem tego angielskiego, winien się zwać Wypadnięcie z pojazdu. Gimme your all money! 11:16, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Wersja beta GTA III Mam pytanie: ile mniej więcej może potrwać remont artu? Gimme your all money! 15:28, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... bardzo mnie to cieszy ;P Dziękuję. Gimme your all money! 16:17, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Znowu mam pytanie: czemu usunąłeś mój artwork (tzn przez mnie wstawiony), i wstawiłeś plik, który... nie istnieje? Gimme your all money! 16:26, paź 3, 2010 (UTC)